Monochrome
by staryskylines221
Summary: The only thing that she could do was walk. With no place to be and a family that wanted nothing to do with her what else was there to do? After getting tossed out of the Feudal Era she had nothing but a broken heart and nothing to do. Walking was always something that calmed her, so she walked. And she didn't stop walking until she arrived in Forks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The smoothness of the grass under tiny bare feet soothed the ache in them caused by thousands of uncounted miles of walking. She had lost count of how long she had been walking long ago, it didn't really matter to her anyway. The only thing to do was walk. So walk she did.

It was around her second month or so into walking, during spring, that she had come across an old friend. Kirara had lived through five hundred years, give or take a few decades, and found her while she was wandering around. The fire cat had taken to sticking to her side just like she had done for her precious friend, Sango, all those years ago.

For the company of someone she trusted Kagome was grateful. Her time during the Feudal Era was hard but she had made it through. Her adventures made her stronger, wiser, and her friends gave her hope. It was with those qualities that she delivered the killing blow to the foul spider hanyou. Again, it was with those qualities that she figured out something Kikyou was too selfish to understand.

There was no such thing as a pure wish.

The reasoning behind her concept should have been common sense. Or at least that's what she thought. Every wish she would have made, regardless if it was from good or evil origins, would have been selfish. There was no way around that, because although her intentions would have been good, her heart in the right place, she still would have benefited from it. Even if it was in a round about way, it would have brought her happiness just by the jewel being gone.

Surprisingly, her pack had thought before they spoke when she had told them her thoughts on the matter. In the end they all had understood, even Inuyasha had come to agree with her. It made her happy when they all showed an unwavering trust in her, she knew it could not have been easy. Especially for her best friend, the dog hanyou had trust issues that would always stay with him somewhat due to his past. So to know that he trusted her that much gave her an overwhelming amount of happiness.

Too bad good things don't last forever.

The jewel had been pieced back together, becoming whole once more, and had thrown itself back inside of her. Apparently, the souls that were in the jewel were freed but it left a lingering presence caused by years of existing. Having the shikon encased in her body was different this time. Before, she wasn't aware of it's presence and had not used her powers. Now, she knew that it was there and had become aware of her status as a miko, the shikon miko no less.

The jewel knew all this, so it infused with her. Giving her immortality, much like her demon friends, so that she could guard the jewel forever. Since the jewel held captive a miko and a powerful demon for so long it held the traits of both. Thus aping her miko abilities and giving her demonic attributes.

She was a species all her own. No other like her. It scared her.

Once the jewel had done it's damage to her it forcibly pulled her back to her time. She never was able to say goodbye to her pack, to her family. Kagome could only listen with a broken heart as they called out for her, pleading with the jewel not to take her. Even now she could faintly hear their screams for her in the recesses of her mind, it would be something that would haunt her forever.

It had left jaded. A portion of who she was. She hated it, the feeling that she abandoned them. It literally made her sick with grief. As soon as she climbed out of the old well she had thrown up, retching out and crying. Her tears just wouldn't stop, like a constantly flowing river they streamed down her face.

Her family had found her in this state. She couldn't imagine the image she made, it was probably horrifying. There she was covered head to toe in dried blood, demon parts, and dirt from the battle she had taken part of not so long ago. Clothes ripped and torn in several places as tears marred her face, all while she continued to heave. No doubt she looked like death itself.

The only person in her family, besides her faithful cat Buyo, to touch her was her brother. Souta had wrapped her in his arms, arms that were longer and stronger due to him growing up, and held her as she cried. He never once pushed her away, instead he carried to the bathroom where he started a nice hot shower for her.

"Clean up." Was all he said to her before leaving her by herself. With tears still pouring from her eyes she did as she was told. Kagome remembered that she had sat in the tub, the shower water falling on her like rain, for over an hour. The water had gone from soothingly hot to ice cold but yet it didn't bother. She felt numb.

It was not long after the water turned cold that her mother came into the bathroom, a towel in hand and looking like she would rather be anywhere else in the world. Kagome could still remember the look her mother had given her and it caused her already empty heart to squeeze painfully. Uru Higurashi's warm cocoa eyes held such a disgust that it caused the blood in the jewel holder's veins to run cold.

Kagome would never forget that look. Even if she wanted to it wasn't like she could. Not really. The fear, the overwhelming revulsion, she had seen would forever be etched into her memory. It would never go away.

Lost in her memories Kagome continued to walk, her tiny feet stepping gracefully over fallen branches and rocks, vaguely aware of her surroundings. She knew she was tired, her body felt heavy, like it was being weighed down by bricks. Her mind was hazy, fuzzy from the lack of sleep, but she still continued on her way. Passing a sign that read something along the lines of _'Welcome to Forks'_.

A worried filled mew from her companion caused her to pause in her steps. "I'm ok. Kirara. I just want to walk a little while longer." Picking up the two tailed cat Kagome held her close, soaking up the warmth she offered. It was cold here, wherever she was, and although the cold really didn't bother her anymore she still enjoyed being warm.

Starting out again in a leisurely pace, she continued walking. Along the way she noticed how green and lush everything was, it reminded her of the Feudal Era. Before everything, even the air, became tainted. The lush color was everywhere and she loved it.

Kagome remembered that the looks of loathing from her mother never stopped, no instead her grandfather had joined. Sending looks of hatred her way. The only one who had remained the same was her brother. Her brother whom she adored. He never once looked at her like she was an abomination, never once gave her pitting glances. Instead he took care of her, protected her from her family's newly found hatred for her. She never really noticed before how mature her little brother could be or how much he had grown up due to her travels.

In reality, Kagome should have seen what was coming next. Yet, she had been too blinded by her misery to do so. One day out of the blue, her mother had told her that they were all going to take a family trip to America, leaving only her Grandfather behind to watch the shrine. So she packed her things in her trusty ugly yellow back pack, Souta cheering her on trying to excite her about the trip, as they left for America.

No longer could she remember where the plane landed, or what hotel room they stayed at. All she could recall was the emotional shouts from her brother as their mother drove away with him tied down in a car. "I'll find you! I promise!" Each word broke her heart even more than it already was. "I love you, big sis. I promise! I promise!"

Her family, minus her brother, had planned the trip to abandon her. Going so far as to drop her off in another country. Even then she could not hate them. She would never be able to hate them.

Walking across a small creek, not caring that her feet were getting wet, she thought about what she would do next. She couldn't just keep walking. Eventually, she would have to settle down somewhere. Not matter what the jewel had done to her she was still part human so it was only natural for her to want a place to call home.

Day had turned to night and still she didn't stop, not bothering to rest just yet. It was while she was walking through a dark wood that she felt like she was being watched. An eerie silence feel over the woods, not a sound could be heard except for the howling of the wind. Kirara tensed in her arms, lifting her head to look into the darkness and growling out in warning.

It was then that she noticed that she was standing before a rock that directly parted a small stream and in front, a few feet away, of her was a woman with blazing red hair, crimson eyes and a disturbing smirk playing on her plump lips.

"How convenient, a snack."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Yes, a new one by me. I know I've been writing new stories like crazy, check them out if you can. I really hope you enjoy this new story as much as I enjoy writing this. _

_Please review if you have the time. I love reading them and look forward to what you all have to say._

_Until next time._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Oh, Death

Faster. He had to push himself for the sake of his brother and his intended mate's safety. Jasper knew that if anything happened to Isabella Swan his brother, Edward, would blame himself and he did not want to see the mind reader in that kind of state loathing again. He loved his adoptive family and he was willing to do anything for them.

Even chase down a revenge hungry red head on a suicide mission.

Suddenly, his target came into view and his training from his time in the army took over. No longer was he Jasper Hale, no he was Major Jasper Whitlock, his mentality switching. There was no left or right, it was position A or position B. So when Victoria came within reaching distance he lunged, flinging his body gracefully into the air, his arms raised to grip her and tear her into pieces. His mind calculated it all, the distance he hand to jump into the air when he had to strike and how he was going to grip her so she wouldn't get away, but all his calculations failed him when she spun away from him mid air.

Jasper had never wanted to curse so bad in his life. The whole situation was annoying but he put up with it because he hadn't seen Edward this happy in a very long time. So just like he fought for what he believed in when he enlisted in the army he fought for the happiness of those dear to him now.

"You ok?" The bell like voice of Alice called to him and he nodded his head before getting up from his fallen position and running again.

Catching up with the rest of his family he was running along side them when he was suddenly assaulted with the most heavenly scent he had ever come across. His mouth watered and his eyes darkened to a deep brown then black while his throat went dry with the familiar need to drink. The scent, that smell, it was unlike anything he could have ever imagined. Power, it smelt like power, pomegranates mixed with fresh rain and soothing peonies. He wanted to wrap himself around whoever smelt so divinely and at the same time he wanted to bury his fangs and taste the rich thick blood of the stranger as well. His vampire instincts were haywire, his mind forming only one word.

_Mine._

Jasper tried to ignore the alluring scent as he pushed his body to run faster in order to keep up with the rest of his family but the more he ran the closer to the scent he got. The red eyed vampiress jumping across the small creek caught his attention and he hated to admit it but jumping territories was a smart idea. He would have to make sure not to underestimate her again. The southern vampire jumped down to stand alongside to creek when the red head rogue spoke.

"How convenient. A snack." Focusing once more on his surroundings Jasper almost buckled when the scent hit him full force. There standing only a few feet away from their target was a girl. She was gorgeous with long wavy black hair that stopped at her hips, pale skin only a few shades darker than his own and the most amazing blue eyes he had ever seen. Her orbs were an indigo color with specks of shinning silver, never had he seen anything like her before in his long life. In the raven haired female arms was an odd looking cat with cream fur decorated with black markings but what surprised him the most were the intelligent red eyes on the tiny animal. Strapped to the small woman's back was a huge ugly yellow backup that looked stuffed to the brim and on closer inspection her clothes, just a plain white long sleeved t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans, looked dirty and torn in several places and her feet were completely bare of any protection.

This woman was odd, most humans would have sensed the danger the beings surrounding her posed to her and yet she didn't look the slightest bit scared. Spreading his senses further, more specifically he spread his empath ability, in order to get a read on her Jasper was surprised to find that all she felt was a deep sadness that made him feel hollow.

"Snack?" Her sweet voice brought him away from his inner musings as she boldly questioned the rogue vampiress in front of her.

"You smell awfully delicious. It would be a shame to pass up on such a rarity." The smirk the red head sent her way caused Jasper's vampire instincts to go wild. His mind was screaming over and over again for him to take the girl and run away with her until he was absolutely sure she was safe. As he fought with his baser self he tried his hardest to suppress the shock he was going through. There was only one reason a vampire every felt the way he did and that was only for their singer. There one, the mate they were meant for, but they didn't make sense because Alice was his one.

Right?

She had found him, told him of her visions with them together living a better life and he had willingly followed her. Never had he questioned anything concerning their meeting, he always just thought the meeting was desined because the were meant to be mates. Rosalie had found her singer in Emmett when she happened upon him getting mauled by a bear and Carlisle had found his singer with Esme who had been dying of the Spanish influenza. Hell, even Edward had found his singer in the awkward human Isabella. The rest of his family had all met their mates when they were human yet he and Alice had already been vampires.

Deciding to deal with it later he turned his attention back to the girl and Victoria, sensing the wolves approaching cautiously on the other side of the creek. Jasper was once again surprised by the lack of reaction in the raven haired girl, his eyes widening when she causally set her yellow monstrosity on the dry ground by the creek.

"Please do not harm people any longer. I am giving you a second chance." What the hell was she talking about giving her a second chance? How did she know that the woman in front of her wasn't a human with a genetic problem that turned her eyes red? Did she honestly think she was going to be able to protect herself?

"My, aren't you the observant one. Sorry to break it to you honey but I have no intention of skipping out on a full meal."

"Kirara." Her tentative voice rung in his ears, sending shivers down his spine, as she addressed her cat who meowed back in answer. Suddenly, the small cat jumped out of her arms and twirled in a circle before bursting into brilliant gold and red flames. When he blinked again standing next to the small woman was a cream two tailed saber-tooth cat easily bigger than the La push wolves, with two long razor sharp teeth and flames licking her paws.

"Holy shit." He heard Emmett muttered followed by a slapping sound he knew to well.

Although he didn't like his brothers foul language he had to agree with the sentiment. It was shocking to see a tiny cat turn into a large beast and upon further inspection a beast with feet licking at it's large paws.

"W-what are you?" Victoria mumbled and Jasper couldn't help but smirk when he felt the fear rolling off of her in waves. It was nice that the woman who had tormented his brother, Bella and the city he lived in for so long felt scared. She was obviously arrogant and her arrogance irked Jasper so it was rather pleasing to the southern vampire to see her knocked back a couple paces.

"What I am does not concern you, now does it? You hunt humans carelessly and without regard for life and for that you will die." Jasper had to wonder how such a small woman could command such a large presence. Just by looking at her Jasper knew she was trained in the act of war and in different forms of battle. Her stance said it all, guarded yet ready to strike and move in a moment. Predator against prey.

"You can't do anything to me!" The red head screeched as she launched herself forward and Jasper felt his eyes turn black as he launched his into the creek, right beside the raven. His vampire instincts were running him now, the need to protect the small girl driving him.

Looking over at the girl beside him, black eyes meet glowing blue and a small smile broke out out on the girls face. It was small but it was enough to send butterflies into his stomach.

"I'll be ok. She is nothing I haven't handled before." Her voice was light and bell like sending shivers up his spine as she continued to talk to him. "You may want to move." He just shook his head before they both turned to see the large cat, Kirara, knock the red head away from them with her large flaming paw.

"Thanks, Kirara." The raven ran her small fingers through the large cat's fur, earning a soothing purr in return. Jasper watched as the girl that drove his darker side wild walked to the fallen form of his target before producing a blade with a long hilt, a weapon he recognized as the Japanese weapon called the naginata, out of thin air. The blade glowed an beautiful sapphire blue before it seemed to pulse in time with the raven haired female's heartbeats. Without warning, or hesitation, she thrust the blade into Victoria's chest and all he could do was watch in awe as the red head shrieked loudly before bursting into ashes.

He didn't move an inch, his eyes following her every move as she moved to stand next to her large cat companion, her weapon disappearing after her kill.

_Mine._

His mind kept on uttering the word over and over again and when their eyes meet again he knew instinctively that Alice had lied and that the girl before him was his mate. His one. He knew this as surely as he knew he would never part from her. She was here and he would be by her side, where he belonged.

No matter what.

"What's your name, darlin'?" He questioned her softly, his voice low as he sent a soothing feeling towards her with his empath powers. Jasper watched as her blue eyes shined knowingly as her head tilted back some, enjoying the soothing waves he was sending her.

"Kagome." She sent him a small smile and he returned it whole heartily.

"Kagome."

_MINE._

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Next chapter in this series. I hope you enjoy. I actually really liked the way this chapter turned out and I'm super excited to know what you think. So please review if you can and let me know. _

_Sorry it's taken so long for me to post this. I've been dealing with familial issues and there all resovled now so yay!_

_Until next time._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Prelude.

Kagome watched the male with curly wheat colored hair and molten golden eyes with curiosity. His whole body seemed to be focused only on her, his eyes never leaving her face even when several larger than what was normal wolves appeared on the other side of the creek. When he asked her name, speaking to her in that deliciously deep voice while using that sexy southern accent, she could do little to nothing to repress the shivers that ran through her body. She herself was having issues with focusing on anything other than the gorgeous inhuman in front of her.

Her eyes were still glued to the male standing a few feet away when Kirara snarled angrily from beside an instant her focus shifted towards her friend. "What's the matter Kirara?" Running her fingers gently through her friend's bristling golden fur to try and soothe the large cat demon. When the fire cat demon only snarled louder before stepping closer to her, her red eyes never leaving the wolves on the other side of the creek, she finally gave the beings her attention.

"Yes?" Her brow arched in question when a large gray wolf with hints of brown stepped towards her snarling and baring it's fangs at her. If it was any other time Kagome would have taken into account how beautiful the wolves themselves were, raging in all sorts of coloring and size, having garnered an appreciation for the beasts thanks to Koga and his tribe. Sighing heavily when it continued it's wild howls of displeasure she smacked it on the nose, punishing it like a mother would punish her child for being rude. "Look here you over grown puppy. I have done nothing to warrant your piss poor mood at me." Her ire grew when the wolf did nothing but crouch as if ready to pounce on her but before she could do anything the curly haired man stepped in front of her. Wrapping an arm around her waist to guide her behind him and shielding her with his obviously larger frame.

"You will not harm me or mine. Check the treaty Sam, it's in there." Pointedly deciding to ignore the fact that this stranger had just called her his she watched as a large beautiful black wolf eyed the both of them before barking orders at the snarling wolf in front of them. Moments later the angry wolf moved back towards his pack but not before baring it's teeth at us, it's ears sticking straight up in warning.

"Baka okami." She smirked when the male in front of her tightened his hold on her waist while chuckling softly. The sound of his laughter had her lower belly heating up in the most sinful of ways but for the love of Kami she didn't hate it. It was odd, though, that this stranger in front of her seemed to almost command such a heavy reaction from her body almost instantly and yet she had proclaimed to be in love with Inuyasha for years but never once felling this type of reaction when around him.

Kagome wasn't dumb, years of experience and heighten senses told her this man was anything but human and yet all she wanted to do was throw him on a bed and have her dirty way with him. She reveled in what she was feeling, having felt so empty for so long any emotions felt better than the nothingness she was wallowing in.

Her instincts were screaming at her to mark him, to be with him and indulge in him but she was scared. Being taken away from her Feudal family only to be abandoned by her blood family, minus Sota, scarred her in way she was ashamed to admit. Part of her wanted to stay the other part wanted to run for the hills, proverbial tail between her legs. Instead of doing anything she figured she should just wait for him to talk and to explain.

"Your emotions are all over the place, darlin'." A distinctively cold hand ran through her hair, smoothing it down in a loving gesture. The feeling was exquisite. Every since her changed in mortality and humanity her temperature had always run on the warmer side of the scale, it was part of the reason why the cold hardly ever bothered her any more.

"Hnn." She nuzzled closer to the cold body, trying selfishly to cool her own skin down.

"We have a lot to talk, sweetheart." A cold and dangerously strong hand massaged the back of her neck while the other gripped her hip in a possessive manner. None of that bothered her instead it attracted her, appealed to her demon side.

"Your purring." She was purring. His possessiveness enticed her demon side, making her feel delightfully wanted.

"Hmm." His massaging mixed with the comforting feeling of being in his embrace made her remember that she hadn't slept in Kami knew how long. Her eyes dropped, her body leaning heavily on the male in front of her but she still fought to stay awake. It had been a long time since she was around people, even if they were the supernatural kind.

"Sleep, darlin'. I'll be with you the entire time." Kagome felt his hands move from her waist up her body and into her hair, running his fingers through it reverently. Virtually worshiping every strand of black ink with his large cold fingers.

"Bag." She whispered tiredly. Losing her battle to stay awake.

"I'll make sure to grab it." Cold lips pressed into her cheek inducing a sigh from her as they moved down her jaw and neck.

"Kirara." Her companion mewed before she felt a burst of heat that signaled her size change. A few seconds later and there was a ball of happily purring fur in her arms.

"What's your name?" She pressed against him more, careful of her precious friend within her arms.

"Jasper, darlin'. Now rest." Feeling cold lips press against her forehead before a soothing calm washed over her like cool summer rain.

"Jasper." Was the last thing she said before falling into a peaceful sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOX

_Next chapter in this series. I hope you enjoy and for those of you who wanted a possessive side of Jasper to come out here is your sneak peek. Maybe it's only me but a healthy dose of possessiveness is sexy and I do mean healthy. What do you guys think? Of course there is a healthy dose and then there is a dose that is way too much. _

_I own nothing. _

_Baka okami means idiot or stupid wolf._

_Please review if you can. I love reading what you guys think and your take on my writing. I actually read a comment the other day asking me to make Alice a total bitch because she is annoying and I laughed so hard because of it. I liked the book verison of Alice but the movie version annoyed me a bit. Is it the same for you guys?_

_Oh each chapter title is the name of a song I listened to that inspired me to write each chapter. So check them out if you want. Even the title of this story is a song, a Japanese anime song but a damn good one anyway._

_Until next time. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dark Paradise

Jasper swiftly and gently picked up his slumbering mate, careful not squash her cat companion as she rested close to his singer's chest. Carrying Kagome bridal style he made his way over to her big yellow bag, shifting his precious cargo's weight long enough to swing the ugly thing onto his back. He knew the others were watching him.

Especially Alice.

He could feel their emotions. Curiosity. Confusion. Relief. Wonder. But most of all he could feel the anger and the hurt flowing off of the small seer vampire. Jasper scoffed at the feelings his once mate was feeling. If anyone had a right to be angry or even hurt it was him!

He had been lied to for almost a century! She had him believing that they were true mates. Beings meant for each other and only each other. And yet she had the audacity to feel hurt! Jasper sighed heavily as he felt the rest of his family grow weary and he knew instantly that he had been projecting his own feelings onto them. With a deep, unneeded, breathe he reeled in his own rage and focused on what was important.

His little mate who was resting in his arms.

Looking down upon the woman in his embrace he was struck once again with just how beautiful she was. Not only was she gorgeous but she was strong as well. He couldn't help the eagerness that bubbled within him at the prospect of getting to have her for himself. He looked forward to when she woke so they could speak once more. But as he looked closely at her he could see the subtle hints of exhaustion that he had some how missed before. Rings of dark circles plagued the skin beneath her eyes and her complexion wasn't a healthy color either. Actually, as he held her he didn't like how light she felt as well. Not that holding her would be a problem for him if she were heavier.

No, his mate needed a peaceful rest in a warm bed and that's what she would get. So he once again set his sights on taking her home. He would put her safely to rest in his bed before he even uttered a word to the rest of his coven. She would come first. Nothing else mattered right now.

Sending Carlisle a look that meant they would talk later and once he received a nod of acknowledgement he took off. It was only minutes, if that, later that he was up in his room carefully laying her on his long sofa. He wanted to change his bed sheets before he laid her down. The thought of laying Kagome on the used sheets Alice and himself shared bothered him greatly. He wouldn't due her the disrespect and as soon as he spoke with his family and his little mate was up and fed he was going to buy a whole new bed set. One his Kagome liked.

Once the bed was to his satisfaction he quickly picked her up and laid her on it. Smiling softly as her two tailed cat friend laid loyally by her head as he pulled the covers over her body. He watched her sleep for a few moments, silently apologizing to Edward for ever calling him creepy for doing the same thing. He could understand, now, why he had done it so often even before he and Bella got together. There was just something so serene about watching the even chest falls or hearing the small puffs of breathes exhaling to the sync of a heart beat. It was his very definition of peace.

The little bubble he had created was broken, however, when his enhanced hearing picked up on several footsteps of his family entering his house. He knew if he stayed up her that Alice would barge in demanding to know what was going on. And he wanted the small deceitful vampire no where near his slumbering mate. So with a sigh he moved towards the door but not before casting a longing glance over his shoulder and to the female resting on his bed.

"Watch her, please." He spoke to the two tailed cat that was watching him with wide red eyes. He knew, somehow, that the feline understood him and he chuckled when she let out an indignant or offended, he couldn't tell, chirp like meow.

Flinting downstairs he stood at the bottom of the steps, guarding the entry to the upstairs, while he waited for someone to speak.

"Jasper! What the hell is going on?" Of course it was Alice that spoke first. This didn't surprise him at all. The southern vampire already concluded that the seer had not seen Kagome coming and he knew that Alice hated being left in the dark. The pixie like vampire absolutely loathed not being able to see things coming. It was an arrogant trait that he had over looked before but not now.

"What's the matter, Alice? Did you not see her coming?" He sneered, hissing at the small female. The look of surprise that came over her face only served to anger him further. Had she really thought she could get away with lying to him forever?

"Jasper, dear, who is she?" Esme, his mother, called worriedly from her spot next to Carlisle. He calmed as she sent him feelings of motherly affection and love and he appreciated that greatly. Esme may not be his birth mother but she was his mother none the less and he had absolutely nothing but respect for her. Same thing went for Carlisle, his father.

"Esme, Mama, she's my singer." The shocked feelings and looks from everyone in the room caused him to still. His time as a solider in the army taking hold as he tensed up, preparing for a fight.

"That's not possible, Jasper. Alice is your mate." Carlisle stated simply. Jasper snarled loudly. He didn't want that title and Alice's name in the same sentence together, let alone spoken out loud anywhere near Kagome.

"Each of yah have meet your mate while the otha' was still human. Alice found me, through a vision, so I had no idea if she was truly my singa' or not." Once again gasps went around the room. Maybe he had been a fool to believe Alice right off the bat. He had been lost and angry and alone, so eager for acceptance that he hadn't questioned her. Not once. So Alice really wasn't all at fault here, he had to take some of the blame as well. "Either way, I never questioned her and that was my own fault."

"Alice is all this true?" Carlisle's stern voice turned towards the small frozen vampire. His golden eyes were filled with disappointment, anger and distrust and Jasper could feel how much that affected his estranged wife.

"It's true that I saw Jasper and I together with you before he and I ever meet. But I honestly had no idea that he wasn't my singer or I his. Please, believe me!" The small woman wailed and Jasper sighed in relief when he felt she was telling the truth. Although he was still mad at her for not telling him the whole truth. He took comfort in the fact that she had not outright and intentionally lied to them, to him.

"Ok, Alice. I believe yah, but yah should have said the whole truth from the beginning. We wouldn't be in this mess if yah had." Frustrated, he ran his cold fingers through his hair. It was a habit he had kept from his years as a human and he knew Alice knew that it meant he was exceedingly frustrated.

"Mess? What mess, Jaz? I'm your wife!" She yelled causing him to hiss angrily.

"Quiet or you will wake her!" He glared and narrowed his eyes when her mouth dropped open in shock. "You may be my wife but not for long, I assure you! She is my mate, my chosen and my singer! You know damn well what that means."

"Are you really going to through away almost a century relationship for someone you just met?" He didn't even flinch as she glared at him. Once upon a time that look would have made him whine and beg for her to forgive him but he felt nothing now as she continued to leer at him.

"Yes." It was as simple as that. He had no other option. Kagome was his mate, they were meant for each other. Drawn together by an invisible force that no one could explain. Even if he wanted to stay with Alice he couldn't because of the bond that would form, that was already forming, between Kagome and himself.

Frankly, he wanted it no other way.

Yes, he had just met her and yes they knew nothing about each other. But that would soon change. He would woe her, court her and love her like he was suppose to. She had already shown him some of her character during the fight with Victoria. She was compassionate, trying in vain to give the deceased red headed vampire another chance. She was strong, it took mere seconds for her to vanquish the vampire. She had humor, smacking the wolf on the nose like it was a petulant child and then sticking her tongue out at him. The emotions he felt from her were strong and thus he knew she was a passionate caring creature. No one else beside a caring person could feel so strongly.

"I won't allow it!" Alice screamed, breaking him out of his thoughts. She went to move up the steps when, shockingly, Rosalie flinted to his side.

"That's enough. You know he has no choice now. Stop making this harder on yourself than it already is. If you would have just spoken up about what you truly saw then you wouldn't be in this position." His 'twin' loyally stood beside him, sending him accepting and reassuring emotions of understanding.

"This isn't fair! Please don't do this to us. I love you!" Alice whimpered as she stood before him. Although he didn't romantically love her anymore, he still cared for her. There were good memories that he would cherish from his relationship with her. If it wasn't for Alice he would still be wandering around, lost and alone drinking from humans.

But he couldn't be with her.

"There was a lot of good memories together Alice. I will cherish them but I can't be with yah. I'm sorry." He wouldn't try to calm her with his gift. That would be in no way fair to her and he did not want to hurt her more than this. "I wish that one day you will find your singer."

He was, for once, grateful that they were vampires so he didn't have to see the little vampire cry. He was born and raised to be a gentleman and he had always been weak to tears.

"I...understand. I'm sorry." She whispered softly before flinting out of the house. He sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair as he gave Esme a pitiful look. He wasn't a Mama's boy, not by any means, but he had just hurt someone he cared for and he needed a motherly hug.

Instantly Esme was by his side, pulling him into a hug while cooing words of reassurance at him. He soaked in all the affection for a few moments before gently removing himself out of her embrace.

"I don't know if yah would be ok with me asking yah this. But would yah be willing to make something to eat for Kagome?" He uncharacteristically stuttered, much to the amusement of Emmett and Rose. He ignored their snickering and Carlisle's own feelings of humor as he waited patiently for his adopted mother to respond.

He had to hold himself back from chuckling when her face lite up. Jasper knew that his father's mate wanted to be able to dote on his siblings and himself as if they were normal humans but she couldn't. So he was glad to see how excited she was with just this simple request.

"I would love to! She's apart of this family now! I'm so excited. I can't wait to get to know her!" His mother gushed before she flinted into the kitchen mumbling to herself about what to make his lovely mate.

"I'm glad you have found her, son." With a pat on the back Carlisle smiled at him before flinting away to his study.

Jasper smiled to himself before turning to face Rose. "Thanks for the back up."

His sister giggled softly before waving her hand in dismissal. "No problem. I know it's a hard situation but these things can't be helped. Alice understands that. Besides we owe her. She defeated Victoria for us."

"True that, babe. She totally kicked her ass. I'm all pumped up to get to know my new little sister." Jasper chuckled at Emmett's declaration.

He was so happy that his family was being so accepting about all of this. The southern born vampire had no idea what he would have done otherwise.

"She is rather unique." Rose smiled and he smiled along side her. Maybe Rose could fine someone to confine in with Kagome. His blonde sister, he would admit, did come off a bit witchy at times but he knew her past and her wishes and how hard it all was to deal with. Rosalie was not in anyway a bad person she was just, one could say, emotionally awkward and very protective.

They were similar that way.

Nodding to his siblings he flinted back to his room, casting a longing glances to his slumbering mate before reaching for his cell phone. He had some calls to make to get things ready.

First on the list.

Divorce papers.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Hi everyone. Here is another chapter and I hope you enjoy._

_Sorry it's taken me so long. Just started a new job and trying to get use to it. It's very physically tasking so I come home and crash. I've acutally had this written for a while it just needing proofreading. _

_Anyway, thank you for your reviews and I love reading them so much. _

_Will be posting for other stories soon. _

_Until next time._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The End Of All Things.

There was so much to do before his mate woke up that Jasper had a hard time deciding what needed to be done next. He had already gotten the divorce papers from his attorney, which was unusually fast for most people seeing how it had taken under 24 hours. Jasper wasn't most people and his attorney knew that. Thus, he wasted no time getting the southern vampire, not that his proxy knew what he is, what he needed. For once the Texan was glad that his kind instinctively put the fear of god into people. It helped when papers needed to be rushed into being created.

And, to him, there was no time to waste.

At all.

It had been several hours since he brought Kagome into his home and relayed to his family the new thrilling events that occurred. He made sure to check on his little mate ever so often only to see her cat companion guarding it's ward diligently. He still couldn't believe how beautiful she is and he couldn't wait until she woke up. The honey eyed man wanted nothing more than to hear her voice, feel her touch to cradle her against his cold marble skin. But not before her body received the rest it had so desperately needed.

Sighing, the southern vampire flinted from out of his room to the living room with the rest of his family, minus Alice.

He had not seen his, now, ex-wife since the papers were signed, sealed and delivered. A part of him felt bad but he could never feel bad about finding Kagome. Sure, he didn't know the tiny woman sleeping in his bed but he would and he would love her dearly.

He already did.

It was the way vampires worked. Mates were mates and they came first, no matter what. In a world of eternal darkness a mate was a gift of light to help ease the pain of living forever. Mates were the one thing vampires craved more than blood. A vampire left unmated often enough went feral after an extended time period alone, the loneliness driving them to madness.

He wished things had played out differently but he wouldn't regret meeting Kagome or having her walk into his life. Truthfully, even when he thought Alice to be his mate there had still been an emptiness to his life. Human blood had still been a struggle of his under Alice's care. Often times he wished to be alone instead of enjoying the company of his coven.

He should have seen those signs sooner. Maybe things would have been different then.

"Son, it will work itself out. No need to fret." Carlisle's compassion filled him and he felt himself relax. Nodding his head softly he ran his fingers through his blonde curls.

"I want her to be happy. She deserves happiness." Alice did deserve happiness. She had been the one to save him from the dark life he had been leading. He would forever be grateful to her for waiting for him and bringing him to his beloved family.

"Alice just has to readjust. Give her some time, dear. She will find her mate." Esme smiled at him from her place beside her mate.

"Yeah, Ali will be fine. I can't wait to meet our new addition though. She's smaller than Alice!" Emmett grinned his signature smile stretching across his face causing Jasper to chuckle. Kagome was, indeed, rather short in stature but her height didn't hinder her from having a dangerously luscious form.

Pushing back his desire for the little woman, he tuned in to the rest of the conversation.

"I hope she likes what I made for her." His mother worriedly chewed her bottom lip softly.

It had honestly been a joy to watch his adoptive mother flinting about the kitchen cooking for his slumbering other half. Jasper enjoyed the absolute feeling of love and determination she gave off unknowingly as she made Kagome's meal. And what a meal it had come out to be. Esme had made a rather large helping of chicken alfredo with a beautiful, if he were human, looking salad and for dessert homemade vanilla ice cream.

"No need to worry, love. I'm sure she will enjoy it."

Suddenly, he heard the rustling of sheets coming from his bedroom. A light mew followed by a small yawn and he knew his Kagome was up.

Smiling rather largely he flinted to the room, knocking as to not scare her before he entered.

There, looking gorgeously ruffled, was his little mate staring at him with wide ethereal blue eyes.

"Jasper." His name spoken so softly from her lips was almost too much for his control. Instincts screaming at him to claim what was his and it took all he had to fight the urge to sink his teeth into her ivory skin.

The newly mated vampire loved the way she so effortlessly looked like she belonged in his bed. The thin sheets cocooning her thighs in an almost loving caress, long dark hair creating a striking contrast, he found arousing, against his pale white sheets.

"Morin', sleepin' beauty." Before she could blink her pretty blue eyes he was by in bed with her seated in his lap. "I hope ya' had a good rest."

"Yes, thank you." He was happily surprised when she showed no signs of fear or shock but instead curled into to him. Listening closer he could hear her heart beat as well as the soft purr she was giving off.

She was soft, warm, like a human but acted more than that.

Kagome was special and he couldn't wait until he knew his special female inside and out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX

New chapter.

Hey you guys sorry I haven't written in a while. I just started posting a story for just twilight involving my own OC's . If ya'll could read it and let me know what you think I'd appreciate it.

Let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

Commodity

For the first time in what felt like forever Kagome woke up in a home, on a bed, and surrounded by the feeling of family. The demoness inside her purred slightly at the thought of having more to their pack than just the nekomata. The feeling of family, of pack, was warm and so welcome yet somehow had the echo she felt within her aching. She missed Sota so much, missed her pack from the Feudal Era. But, as she was seated by Jasper at a lovely dark wood dining table surrounded by eager eyes Kagome knew she was stepping into a home full of love.

Blue eyes snapped up when a plate of delicious looking food was set in front of her courtesy of the beautiful pale woman with shoulder length rich caramel hair, golden eyes and a smile that was undeniable filled with motherly affection.

"Hello, dear. My name is Esme and this is my husband Carlisle." The motherly woman gestured beside her to a man with pale blonde hair and compassionate golden eyes. Kagome could tell the man was older than his physical appearance led on. The knowledge only time could give was hidden deep with those golden orbs but she was pleasantly surprised to find no bitterness in his aura like most she had meant that were centuries old.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Kagome." Bowing her head in respect. "Thank you allowing my companion and I to rest." She smiled softly at them, allowing the gratitude she felt for giving her a bed and a hot meal to show in her eyes. Petting Kirara on the head before the neko leaped from her shoulder onto Esme's to rub her neck in thanks, doing the same to Carlisle shortly after. Kagome giggled softly as the lovely couple seemed to glow at her friend's display of liking.

Kagome began eating, Jasper playing with her hair as she did so, when a big burly man sat across from her smiling in a goofy manner like he had won the lottery.

"Yo, I'm Emmett and this beauty is my Rosalie." Kagome glance at the woman seated on the bear man's lap. She was gorgeous, much like a demon, with cascading blonde hair and big soft gold eyes and a figure that was the definition of a man's dream. For all the beauty she held the woman held just as much pain, it was displayed in her aura as clear as day. It pained her to once again see someone who held such anguish within themselves. No one was meant to harbour such a weight.

"Your mate is very lovely, Emmett." She hid her giggles as the burly man's chest puffed in pride as Rose rolled her eyes with fondness. They were cute together. "It's nice to meet you Rosalie."

"Likewise, Kagome." Soft golden eyes were directed at her with a soft smile to accompany it and that was all it took for Kagome to like Rosalie. There was a genuine feeling about the blonde woman that reminded the raven haired girl of Sango and Kaede. She knew without a doubt that Rosalie wasn't one to hold her tongue nor was she one to allow harm to befall those she cared for.

Cold fingers trailed from her hair down her arm and to her wrist in a sensual manner that had her shivering. Turning her head to the side she watched Jasper with wide glowing blue/silver eyes. "I like that ya' are gettin' along with everyone but ya' need to eat, darlin'." He emphasized his words by taking the fork from her hand and swiftly feeding her the portion of the meal she had on it. The demon side of her was ecstatic, excited. The man they felt such a strong call to was caring for them, providing for them and it was with animalistic pleasure that she began purring once more for him.

As he continued to feed her, ever so often offering her a drink of water or wiping something from the corner of her mouth, she could feel his happiness, the sheer satisfaction with what he was doing. She realized then that whatever they were they held some sort of animal instinct within them, possessed a baser self. Kagome would have to ask more about what species they were later.

Once her meal was finished she bowed once more to thank Esme. "Thank you for the food. It was delicious."

Not expecting to be pulled into a hug Kagome raised her arms straight out in front of her in shock. When was the last time someone showed such tenderness towards her? Just how much time had passed since her time spent with her family? Slowly, she wrapped her arms around the motherly woman, not once flinching at the coolness of her skin. It felt like decades since she had hugged someone. Was it always this warm? Did it always make someone feel so cared for? Kagome, embarrassingly enough, never wanted to let go. The demon blood she harbored took pleasure in the feeling the older woman brought forth from them.

Pack.

"You're more than welcome, dear one." Reluctantly, she removed her hold on the older woman but not before subtly nuzzling her cheek against the other woman's cold one. "My, you're adorable!"

Kagome blushed, hiding her face slightly behind her hair at the comment. Sometimes she couldn't really help what she did, it was just instinct that she acted on. "Sorry."

"Don't be, darlin'. Esme takes pleasure it takin' care of others. Little actions like that make that woman's day." Jasper chuckled as he pointed the practically glowing woman. Kagome giggled softly as she noticed the exuberant smile on the caramel haired woman and how her hands were clasped together in glee as she talked to her husband in hushed tones. "Come on, kitten. We need to talk." Kagome raised curious eyes to the tall southern male beside her. Talk? She knew as surely as she knew her own name what he was to her, the demon blood was basically hollering it at her. Even though she knew, she kept quiet and allowed him to pull her to a lavishly decorated living room. The purr that escaped her as Jasper settled her comfortably on the loveseat, draping a blanket over her, before sitting as close to her as possible. His family was scattered around the room, some standing and other preferring to sit down.

"We have some questions. If you don't mind, that is." Carlisle was definitely the considerate type. He kept his voice a soothing low so as not to startle her. It was a very sweet gesture, that she appreciated from the bottom of her heart.

"Of course." She nodded her head swiftly.

"Thank you. Now, can you tell us why we found you in the condition we did?"

Kagome nodded before looking away from the rest of the pale family. She had never told anyone what really happened or how she even came to be in America. It was an embarrassing thing but more than that it hurt her more than words could even convey. To fight so strongly, so desperately, for the future her family knew only to succeed and be ripped away from those she had grown to love. Then to rub salt in her wounds she had become something other than human and her mother and grandfather hated her for it. They were disgusted by her, thought her to be an abomination. Even though she knew this, she never stopped loving them and never would she. There were good memories and bad but even though she loved them she would never really forget and move on from what they did. Although, her brother had been her saving grace. Maybe, Jasper would be willing to help her look for Sota.

"It's a long and bizarre story. My name's Kagome and I'm from Japan….."


End file.
